Accidents Happen
by MiLoV
Summary: COMPLETE!Takes place during Teach Me Tonight. After the accident and Jess is at the bridge and Luke comes to talk to him after just being yelled at by Lorelai and Lorelai just called Chris. Lit!-rating is a precaution
1. Default Chapter

Luke was walking angrily towards the bridge. He was going to kill Jess. How could he do this to Rory? RORY! Rory Gilmore! The precious little princess of the town. He sees him sitting on the bridge, smoking. He can tell Jess is upset so he doesn't say anything when he walks up to him. He stares at him for a moment realizing how sorry Jess really was.  
  
"I made sure she was ok." He said slowly and quietly while putting his cigarette out.  
  
"I know ya did." It was amazing how much these two men understood each other even though they usually did not get along. Luke sat down next Jess. There was a good long silence and then footsteps were heard on the bridge.  
  
"JESS!" *oh no* thought Luke. That voice sounded WAY too familiar. "JESS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Jess stood up to face the one person he was dreading, Lorelai. Luke was ready to give moral support...to Jess. "JESS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RORY! MYYYY RORY! I know you hate the world, I know you hate everything and everyone in it but I thought that you liked Rory. And then you go and pull a stunt like THIS! HOW IN HEAVEN'S NAME COULD YOU DO THIS!"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Stay away from my daughter. Stay away from my daughter and don't you ever, EVER speak to me or her again!!!" She stormed away leaving Luke and Jess speachless. Jess stared into the night and Luke watched him. After a long time Jess decided to speak.  
  
"I wanna go home." He said sadly yet quietly.  
  
"ok. come on." Luke put an arm around his nephew's shoulders and Jess backed away.  
  
"No. I mean MY home." Luke realized what he meant. He wanted to go back to New York. He couldn't believe that Lorelai had finally done it. She had driven Jess too far up the wall and now he actually WANTED to go back to his MOTHER. Although Jess never said it, he liked Stars Hollow a lot better than New York because, in Stars Hollow he got to be away from his mom. So this was definitely saying something.  
  
"Jess...."  
  
"Please. Send me home." Luke could sense the pleading in his voice. He just nodded his head knowing that if he did happen to stay that no one would ever let him live the accident down. He knew Jess didn't want to have to face Rory again either.  
  
A/N: yeah I know I have a lot of stories, but I used to write them a while back and now I'm posting them. But I didn't get to finish each one of them so I'm still comming up with stuff....if that makes any sense. Well it's late, I'm tired. So goodnight all! Please review! 


	2. See Ya

"Well I guess that's everything."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jess you sure you don't wanna stay...I mean maybe it will all...blow...over..." He didn't even believe this himself so how could he expect Jess too. Luke had called the bus station and ordered a 5:30 a.m. ticket for Jess so he wouldn't have to deal with Lorelai and Rory and the rest of the town. They began to walk down the stairs. "I'll send the rest of your stuff in a week or so....." Jess nodded as they reached the bus stop. "Well here we are." Jess sat down on the bench and Luke followed suite.  
  
"You don't have to wait."  
  
"I know...but I want to." Jess looked for the sincerity in Luke's eyes, found it, and then looked away.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah." While they were waiting for the bus Luke saw Jess pull out a cigarette and begin to smoke it. "You really shouldn't do that." He said pointing to the cancer hazard sticking out of his nephew's mouth. (A/N: no offense to smokers out there, it's just my oppinion, you can do whatever you want)  
  
"I only do it on 'special' occasions." He paused... "Don't worry about me anyways. I can take care of myself." That was the most he had spoken since the night before. The bus finally appeared and Jess stood up and gathered his stuff.  
  
"Well Jess...it's gonna be a definite change around here without you that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah a change for the better." Luke looked at him sympethetically. Everywhere this kid went...he wasn't wanted.  
  
"Jess thanks for helping me out in the diner and stuff. I just wanted to give you something before you left to help you out." He handed him an envelope and Jess opened it.  
  
"$250? Why?"  
  
"I don't know....I just....you did help me alot....with other things than the diner...and I think that you deserve it....I should have given it to you sooner." Jess was shocked. He all of a sudden had some weird outburst of emotion and put all his bags down and -get ready for it-wait for it wait for it.........(suspense)........he hugged Luke. HUGGED. Like a genuine hug.  
  
"Thanks Luke. For everything." He realized what he was doing and he backed away. "I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye Luke. And don't worry about me ok?"  
  
"Ok Jess...bye." At that, Jess got onto the bus and left. "Looks like you got your wish, Stars Hollow." He ran his hands through his hair and walked back to the diner and got ready to open up.  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
Lorelai and Rory had already heard about Jess leaving while they were on their way to Luke's. Well Rory was on her way to Luke's and then after Lorelai heard about Jess was when she decided to join Rory. Lorelai decided that she would apologize to Luke since Jess was gone and everything seeing as how HE was the problem...in Lorelai's eyes anyway. "Hey Lukey!" Luke was not about to deal with Lorelai of all people so he decided that he would go upstairs and start to pack some of Jess's things until the Gilmore Girls were gone....well at least Lorelai.....  
  
"Ceasar! I'm goin upstairs! Cover for me!" Lorelai figured that he was still mad at her so she went up to talk to him. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no answer just some loud banging and such so she just walked on in.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"What!" He was a little upset because some of Jess's books had fallen on top of him. Then he saw Lorelai standing in his doorway. "Oh. What do you want?" He sounded a little annoyed with her and she hadn't even spoke anything yet....  
  
"Luke..." This was harder than she thought it would be. Maybe it was because he seemed so angry. He started to advance towards her to where they were face to face. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I yelled at you last night...it was just a bad night and now since-"  
  
"What?! Now since you got your way?!!! Now that Jess is GONE! YEAH LORELAI THAT'S A GREAT APOLOGY! YA KNOW WHAT! JUST SO YOU KNOW, JESS WAS ACTUALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!! IT'S NOT LIKE HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!! AND GUESS WHAT LORELAI! HE WENT BACK TO HIS MOTHER!!! THE WOMAN WHO HAD THE NERVE TO SEND HIM HERE! TO STARS HOLLOW BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT WANT TO DEAL WITH HIM!!! AND NOW BECAUSE YOU, YES YOU-MADE HIM LEAVE, NOW HE HAS TO GO BACK TO THAT....TO THAT WOMAN! NOW HE FEELS LIKE NOBODY WANTS HIM LORELAI! Ya know of all people I thought YOU would understand how he felt. His parents leaving him and then everybody thinking he's a total screw up never giving him a second chance! You know what! Just forget it Lorelai! It's not like you even care! Last night it was so sad to hear him say to me that he wanted to be sent to his home in New York! KNOWING what he would have to go back to! I thought that you actually cared a little Lorelai! But I guess I was wrong!" Lorelai stood gaping at him. He had just told her off. She hadn't even realized what this kid was going through...and Luke was right...frankly she didn't care. But she did feel bad for the kid in some aspects....  
  
"Luke I'm-"  
  
"Stay away from me! Stay away from me and don't you ever talk to me again! GOT IT! If you weren't Rory's mother I would kill you right now for making Jess leave which leaves me alone as well as it leaves him alone! I would kill you in cold blood and I would NEVER EVER regret it! Now leave my diner and don't you dare set a foot back in here again! NOW LEAVE!" Lorelai stood there stunned that he said he would kill her....she began to cry and ran out the door and left the diner pulling Rory with her. Luke didn't regret anything that he had said to Lorelai except maybe the killing part...because it was all true. And she needed to hear it. Obviously.  
  
"Mom...mom what's the matter."  
  
"UGH!"  
  
"What? Did he not except your apology?"  
  
"NO! HE DIDN'T!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know! He just started rambling on how I made Jess leave and go back to his mother and how it left him alone as well as it left Jess alone and then how I should understand about how terrible parents can be and-"  
  
"Mom..." Rory had stopped walking.  
  
"What?" Lorelai looked at her daughter's hurt face.  
  
"You made Jess leave?"  
  
"Well..I....I didn't MAKE him leave....i just told him....never to touch you or talk to either of us again..." She tried to sound innocent....but she didn't succeed...  
  
"MOM! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! He was sooo sorry for what he did but he was afraid to face YOU that's why he left the hospital! And I told him drive!!! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! YOU WERE JUST LOOKING FOR AN EXCUSE TO KICK HIM OUT OF TOWN!"  
  
"Look what he's done to us Rory! He's torn us apart!"  
  
"NO MOM! YOU'VE torn us apart! You never believed me when I told you that he wasn't THAT bad of a guy! I told you that he had a bad time in New York and that nobody cared about him except for Luke and me! I TOLD YOU THAT! LUKE WAS RIGHT! YOU DON'T GET IT!" Rory ran away from her mother and ran to her house and straight into her room. Lorelai followed after about 2 hours.  
  
Lorelai was somewhat afraid to enter Rory's room but she did it anyway. "Hey Mini-Me..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize....i did a lot of thinking...and you're right....you and Luke are right. I was too harsh with him. Please forgive me."  
  
"Mom...it's ok....I'm sorry too....but...you do understand that Jess didn't mean to right?"  
  
"Yeah...I think I am starting to understand him a little more now that I thought about....everything...."  
  
"I love you mom." She embraced her mother.  
  
"I love you too sweetie...now. Let's get you ready."  
  
" for what?"  
  
"To go to New York."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"To get Jess."  
  
A/N: Yeah I know Luke and Lorelai was out of character....sorry...please review! 


	3. Pack up and Break up

"Wha-why? I don't get it...."  
  
"You are going to New York to convince Jess to come back...."  
  
"Hmmm.....uhh...nope still not getting it...."  
  
"Luke is alone....and you OBVIOUSLY want the kid back...and I'm....willing to give him another shot....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Oh no! You've picked up the rebel-without-a-cause's lingo!! AHHH!!!!" Said Lorelai jokingly.  
  
"Very funny! But I still don't get why you are doing this....is it because- "  
  
"It's because you and Luke are completely mad at me and Jess....well....everybody deserves a second...and third....chance...ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Rory said smiling.  
  
"Now! Let's get you packed and ready to go tonight! I'll give you money for a hotel room.....for...JUST you" she said smiling playfully. "And you should be there by tonight and then tomarrow you can go a-searching for the hoodlum! How does that sound?"  
  
"Like a plan!"  
  
"All right! Let's go!!!"  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Mom...before I go....there is something I have to do...."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Can I have the phone?" Lorelai knew exactly what she was going to do.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hey! I was just getting ready to call you!"  
  
"Dean I-"  
  
"I'm comming home a little earlier than I thought isn't that great!?! And when I get home like you can pick me up from the airport and we can spend the whole day together! And then the day after that we can-"  
  
"Dean! Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop! I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Fine. Go ahead.I'm listening."  
  
"Dean I don't want to....hurt you.....but.....I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to break up."  
  
"WHAT! THIS IS BECAUSE OF JESS ISN'T IT!!!!"  
  
"No! Dean I just don't love you anymore! It's over!" She yelled as she slammed down the phone.  
  
BUS STOP  
  
"Ok hunny. Now you make sure and you call me as soon as you get there ok?"  
  
"Definately."  
  
"And make sure you tell Jess that Lorelai isn't mad at him anymore....well...she's not like going to kill him anymore...." Chimed in the now un-upset Luke.  
  
"Of course! Oh! There's the bus! I'll see you guys tomorrow or later!"  
  
"Not too much later, mind you!" Yelled Lorelai as Rory got onto the bus.  
  
"Bye guys! Love you!!" She sat down in her seat and pulled out a copy of "On the Road Again" that was one of Jess's favorite books. About 2 ½ hours later (A/N: I really don't know the amount of time it would take, just guessing) the bus halted to a stop and Rory got off. It was pretty late so she decided to go find a hotel. And 30 minutes later she found the perfect one. It had coffee pots in each room.  
  
She went upstairs, got into her pj's and went to bed. The next morning she pulled herself out of bed and took a shower and prepared herself to search for Jess. "Let me see what should I wear...." She started pulling out everything that was in her suitcase. "Too stupid, too hey-look-at-me-i'm-a- hooker, no, no, no, too sexy....oo....sexy? No no just wear something....normal....yes....normal....." She began talking to herself and then she found the perfect outfit. Jeans and a sleevless shirt with flowers all over it.  
  
She put on her jacket and headed outside. "Now let's see...he said he liked.....Washington Square Park....I think I'll go look there first." She thought. She began to walk down the sidewalk but then she realized something. "Umm excuse me, sir? Ma'am...hello...excuse me...." She finally got a older man's attention. "Do you know where Washington Square Park is?" He smiled and nodded and walked off. "Ok then....next time I'll rephrase the question. Um Excuse me Ma'am?" She turned and looked at her. "Hi could you please tell me how to get to Washington Square Park?" She told her the directions and Rory was on her way. *Just tell him that nobody's mad at him anymore....well....they're getting over it at least.....oh stop! You don't even know if you are going to see him at the park. Just calm down and walk.* She thought to herself. She finally reached the park and began looking around at each bench. She didn't see him anywhere.....she started to get a little worried...she didn't know why....but she figured that it was because she didn't know where else to look for him. She sat down on one of the many benches. Tears began to well up in her eyes. *why are you crying, Gilmore...it's just Jess......Jess Mariano.....*  
  
A/N: hey sorry it took so long to update! Review please! 


	4. Does that mean you'll come back?

Rory was terribly upset that she couldn't find Jess. She had searched all over Washington Square Park and there was no sign of him....she didn't know where else to look. "Rory?" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and looked at the figure that was before her eyes.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.  
  
"What am I doing here? I live here." Replied Jess.  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
"And...what might you being doing here?"  
  
"I....uhhh...well I came here because...I heard about this really cool bookstore and it just happened to be around here." She lied.  
  
"Oh, which one is it? I probably know where it is." She panicked. She hadn't thought of that. He DID live there after all...yep she was an idiot.  
  
"Oh...I kind of....maybe..well I don't exactly...ugh fine. I lied. I'm here to get you." He smirked at her.  
  
"Oh really? And where were you planning on taking me?"  
  
"I was going to bring you back to Stars Hollow!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...well...because I missed you..."  
  
"Ya did..."  
  
"Yes...umm..."  
  
"Ironic."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That you missed me...because...I...missed you too." She smiled.  
  
"Does that mean....you'll come back with me?" The smile that once covered his lips faded away quickly and his brow furrowed.  
  
"I...well, Rory...I...nobody wants me back there. You know that."  
  
"Yeah but that's just the thing! I talked to my mom and Luke and they aren't mad at you anymore!!"  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yeah! So please please please come back!!!" He sighed, realizing there was no winning this battle.  
  
"All right fine. But if Dean or Taylor or anybody says one thing to me I'll- "  
  
"They won't."  
  
"Yeah and how do you know that?"  
  
"Because...well I don't KNOW...but Dean can't say anything, rightfully, because I broke up with him." She stated bluntly. Jess's heart almost jumped up his throat.  
  
"Well in that case." He took her head in his hands and kissed her. Rory was rather surprised by his actions, but she wasn't complaining. They stood there in Washinton Square Park making out for what seemed like forever, then they broke away. Jess looked into her beautiful eyes practically burrowing holes in them.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For your arm..."  
  
"It's ok, Jess. Accidents happen." They smiled at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
6 years later, Rory and Jess had been through college and had become what they wanted to be in life. Rory was a overseas correspondent and Jess was a writer. They got married immediately after college and had the perfect life.....or so that's what people thought.  
  
A/N: Yes tis finished, how sad...not really...HAHA...anyway! Please review! I hope you guys liked this story for what it was. But please watch out for the sequel: See You Next Week  
  
It won't be out like tomorrow or anything...but just watch for it...it will be up shortly. 


End file.
